


One of the Worst Fights

by if_he_had_to_guess



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M, Sam why'd you have to be such a damn fuckfruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_he_had_to_guess/pseuds/if_he_had_to_guess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam says something dickish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Worst Fights

When Rafe woke up, this was the absolute last thing he expected.  
The two men stormed around the apartment, their voices hoarse from screaming; Rafe hadn’t even gotten the chance to change out of his pajamas when he heard Sam screaming at his boss on the phone in the kitchen.  
Any and all attempts to say a single thing to Sam were completely futile; the man was beyond pissed off and even though this morning wasn’t the first morning (or night, for that matter) this had happened, it didn’t change the way the bite of the words stung.  
Sam began to leave the apartment, and Rafe? Rafe was having none of that.  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going, Samuel?!” Rafe shouted, his eyebrows knit in complete anger. “Don’t you dare think about walking away from me!”  
“I can’t walk away from you?” Sam snapped, whirling around to face his husband, his expression fit into a perfect scowl. “You didn’t seem to have a damn problem walking away from me when I was trapped under that beam, Rafael.”  
The apartment, for the first time since the two had woken up, went dead silent. Rafe heaved a heavy breath and despite the break in his voice, the man was visibly very, very cross.   
“If that’s really how you feel, Samuel,” Rafe snarled, “maybe I’ll just go.”  
Sam fumbled over his words, the scowl melting from his features like ice, the taller male breaking into a cold sweat as he heard the apartment door slam.  
The phone popped in Sam’s hand and he let out a loud shout of frustration, flinging his phone across the room, before he leaned over the kitchen counter and began to cry.


End file.
